Reel Life Now
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A Reposted and Reformated version of A Degrassi Parody of Popular teen Moviesthe first Degrassi fic I ever had written:
1. The Brakeup

REEL Life Now  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the clichéd part each character was and all the movies. Also I wroth this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story perposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch**  
  
~~ Degrassi Community was your average school with your average students. However sometimes looks can deceive as matters of the heart take over.  
  
**  
  
It was the first day back from spring break as Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason, and Marco Del Rossi were sitting in the quad.  
  
"So," said Marco, "how was your break."  
  
"I was forced to look at colleges," said Jimmy, "I'm only a junior and I have to waste my vacation looking at colleges."  
  
"You'll probably just go where you get a scholar ship," said Spinner.  
  
"Yea," said Jimmy, "anyway where's your other half."  
  
"Don't know where Paige is," said Spinner.  
  
"Hopefully not with someone else," said Spinner.  
  
"No," said Spinner, "Paige and I have a love that will last forever."  
  
"Back when Ashley and I were together," said Jimmy, "For the first time in my life, I was in love. And I knew it would last forever... Boy was I a dumb ass."  
  
"It wasn't your fault she took E and went all wonky," said Marco.  
  
"But I could have gave her the benefit of the doubt," said Jimmy.  
  
**  
  
On the other side of the school Toby Isaacs was sitting talking to JT Yorke.  
  
"Did you hear the news," said Toby, "That Manny and Craig broke up."  
  
"Yea," said JT, "Emma and I were chatting last night and she told me."  
  
"I think I'm going to ask her out," said Toby, "the two of us our soul mates."  
  
"What do you mean sole mates Toby," said JT, "we're sophomores."  
  
"It all started nine years ago on the first day of school," said Toby, "The first time I saw her."  
  
"Your crazy," said JT.  
  
"Let me finish," said Toby, "I'm sitting in class enjoying a late breakfast when out of all the classrooms in the school, she walks into mine! And where does the teacher sit her? Right next to me! Up until now, one could write this off to coincidence. But then she reaches in her bag and pulls out a strawberry Pop-Tart---the very same breakfast pastry I was consuming at that moment! What was I to do? How was I to proceed?"  
  
"You were in first grade at the time," said JT, "so what was your big move."  
  
"I asked to be moved because I didn't want to catch cooties," said Toby, "and then I lost her to time."  
  
"But you want her back," said JT.  
  
"Yea," said Toby, "I do."  
  
**  
  
Paige Michelchuck the beautiful and popular cheerleader was entering the quad and heading over to where her boyfriend stood along with her number two Hazel Aden.  
  
"Spinner," said Paige, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," said Spinner.  
  
"However," said Paige, "I met someone else."  
  
"Someone Else," said Jimmy stepping in for his best friend.  
  
"Marco," said Paige, "you didn't tell them."  
  
"Del Rosi," said Spinner, "why I otta."  
  
"Don't worry Hun," said Paige, "I'll still go to Jr. Prom with you as it is only natural that the King and Queen go together."  
  
"No," said Spinner, " you and Marco are happy."  
  
"Oh they will," said Hazel.  
  
~~  
  
Just as Paige, Marco, and Hazel left fellow Junior Craig Manning and Sophomore Sean Cameron headed over.  
  
"So Craig," said Jimmy, "where's the jailbait."  
  
"Ha," said Craig, "Manny and I kind of broke up."  
  
"Did she leave you too," said Spinner.  
  
"What," said Craig, "no we just didn't want to compromise our friendship."  
  
"Why Spin," said Sean, "what happened."  
  
"Well," said Spinner, "Paige kind of left me."  
  
"That slut," said Sean, "for who."  
  
"Marco," said Spinner, "I can't believe that guy."  
  
"You know Spinner," said Craig, "this seems familiar to countless teen flicks."  
  
"Huh," said Spinner.  
  
"He's right," said Jimmy, "I mean art imitates life so much that I bet that you can't turn any average girl into Prom Queen instead of Paige."  
  
"Can too," said Spinner, "so who's the lucky girl."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
R-R  
  
~~ 


	2. Makeing Plans

REEL Life Now  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch** ~~ The bell rang just as Spinner was about to be told what girl he would have to be turning into the next Prom Queen.  
  
**  
  
In Simpson's class~  
  
"So," said Toby, "is it true about Manny."  
  
"Yea Toby," said Emma, "why do you like her."  
  
"Uh um," said Toby.  
  
"Hi Toby," said Manny coming over.  
  
"Hi," said Toby.  
  
Just then Craig entered and Manny was asked to go outside.  
  
**  
  
It was now lunchtime and the boys were standing by the benches.  
  
"I can't believe you got back together so fast Craig," said Jimmy.  
  
"Well," said Craig, "I can't be away from her I love her."  
  
"I know what you mean," said Sean, "I was stupid to dump Emma I want her back."  
  
"Hello," said Spinner, "about me now."  
  
"Ok," said Jimmy, "Well there is Hazel."  
  
"She's just like Paige," said Craig, "Ashley?"  
  
"I don't want my ex involved," said Jimmy, "Terri?"  
  
"She's too nice to do something like this too," said Sean, "how about Ellie Nash."  
  
"Ellie Nash," said Spinner, "Ellie Nash are you nuts."  
  
"No," said Jimmy, "but you better hurry you have six weeks to turn Elle Nash into Prom Queen."  
  
**  
  
Later on~  
  
"So Manny," said Toby, "As I was saying earlier."  
  
"Hold on," said Manny, "I have great news."  
  
"What," said Toby.  
  
"Craig and I are back together," said Manny, "so continue."  
  
"Oh," said Toby, "nothing."  
  
**  
  
After School in the gym cheerleading practice was going on.  
  
/ I'm sexy, I'm cute, / I'm popular to boot, / I'm bitch-in', great hair, / The boys all love to stare, / I'm wanted, I'm hot, / I'm everything you're not, / I'm pretty, I'm cool, / I dominate the school, / Who am I? Just guess, / Guys wanna touch my chest, / I'm rockin', I smile, / If anything I'm vile, / I'm flyin', I jump, / You can look but/ Don't you hump, / Whoo/ I'm major, I roar, / I swear I'm not a whore, / We cheer and we lead, / We act like we're on speed, / You hate us 'cause we're beautiful, / Well we don't like you either, / We're cheerleaders, / We are cheerleaders/Roll Call/I'm Paige/ H-H- Hazel/  
  
~~  
  
At that same time outside of the school Ellie Nash was sitting with Ashley talking about their latest assignment in Kwan's class.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Ash," said Ellie, "you're an awesome poet."  
  
"You rock too Ellie," said Ashley.  
  
"Not when I'm told when to write," said Ellie.  
  
Just then Spinner headed over.  
  
" Ellie," said Spinner, "can we talk."  
  
"See you tomorrow," said Ashley.  
  
"Ash," said Ellie.  
  
Ashley left.  
  
"What Spinner," said Ellie.  
  
"Um," said Spinner, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."  
  
"Hang out," said Ellie, " is this, some sort of dork outreach program?"  
  
"What," said Spinner, " I just thought that well, I'm having a party this weekend."  
  
"And you want me to go," said Ellie, "your joking."  
  
I'm not," said Spinner, "in fact maybe we can go out before hand."  
  
"Do the words No mean anything," said Ellie as she left.  
  
"Rejected," said Jimmy walking over.  
  
**  
  
"So Manny and Craig are back together that's ok I guess," said Toby.  
  
"And Your with Emma," said JT.  
  
"I couldn't be happier," said Sean.  
  
"And I haven't been close to even having anyone," said JT, "or at least being all the way."  
  
"I was only close to third base once," said Toby, "close but no cigar."  
  
" what exactly does third base feel like," said JT.  
  
"I wish I knew," said Toby.  
  
"Like warm Apple Pie," said Sean.  
  
"Really," said JT, "McDonald's or homemade?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said Sean.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Winning Her

REEL Life Now  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch** ~~  
  
The next day Spinner was still trying to find out how to get Ellie to go out with him when she headed over.  
  
"Ellie," said Spinner.  
  
"Don't you get the hint," said Ellie.  
  
"It's Friday and my party's tonight," said Spinner.  
  
"I can't I have nothing to wear sorry," said Ellie.  
  
"So see you at seven," said Spinner.  
  
"Whatever," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
Toby was upset about Manny but he got over it and decided to look for someone else. Meanwhile JT was crushed since he had never had a real girlfriend.  
  
"Toby," said JT, "lets make a pact."  
  
"Ok," said Toby.  
  
"By Prom the two of us get laid," said JT.  
  
"You can," said Toby, "I'll wait for my special someone."  
  
"Loser," said JT.  
  
**  
  
Later that evening there was a knock on Ellie's door.  
  
"Terri," said Elle, "what are you doing here."  
  
"Well you told Spinner you had nothing to where," said Terri, "so he sent me to help you out."  
  
"No he didn't," said Ellie.  
  
"Just take me to your room and lets get started," said Terri.  
  
The two of them headed up to Ellie's room.  
  
"Cool room Ellie," said Terri, "and I mean it."  
  
"Thanks," said Ellie.  
  
"Ok," said Terri, "lets get started."  
  
"Terri," said Ellie, "why are you being nice to me."  
  
"Because I like you Ellie," said Terri, "plus you're a good friend of Ashley's."  
  
~  
  
A while later Terri headed downstairs.  
  
"So," said Spinner, "did you do it."  
  
"See for yourself," said Terri, "here's the new, Ellie Nash."  
  
Terri and Spinner looked to the stairs.  
  
"Ellie Nash," said Terri, "get your cute but down here."  
  
Just then a song came on the radio.  
  
/Kiss me out of the bearded barley. /Lightly, beside the green, green grass. /Swing, swing, swing the spinning step. /You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. /  
  
Just then Ellie descended down the stairs. She was wearing a black halter dress and her red hair was cut to a shorter length.  
  
/Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. /Lead me out on the moonlit floor. /Lift your open hand. /Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling. /So kiss me. /  
  
"I look stupid," said Ellie.  
  
"You look stunning," said Spinner, "come on my party is starting without me."  
  
**  
  
At Spinner's House.  
  
"Emma," said Manny who was standing with her best friend, "If a guy tells you how many girls he's hooked up with, it's not even close to that."  
  
"It's not," said Emma.  
  
"Seriously, You take that number and divide it by three, then you get the real total, "said Manny, "So if Sean is saying it's been three girls it's more like one or none!"  
  
Craig spit out his drink.  
  
"Your crazy Manny," said Craig.  
  
"No I'm not Sweetie," said Manny.  
  
"Yea," said Craig, "so when a girl tells you how many guys she's slept with, multiply it by three and that's the real number"  
  
"No Way," said Emma.  
  
"Way," said Craig, "Don't you learn anything from movies."  
  
Just then Spinner entered with Ellie.  
  
"That's not," said Emma walking to where Sean stood.  
  
"Ellie," said Sean, "I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Thanks," said Ellie, "you're not going to slip me E and mess my life up."  
  
"It wasn't me who gave Ashley the drugs," said Sean.  
  
"Besides," said Jimmy, "I've forgiven him."  
  
"So Ellie," said Spinner, "want to dance or do you just want to talk."  
  
"Dancing is good," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
The two danced and were having a good time until Paige and Marco showed up.  
  
"Who invited you," said Spinner.  
  
"We're all friends," said Marco.  
  
"Were," said Spinner, "till you stole my girlfriend."  
  
"I saw you with red over there," said Marco.  
  
"Oh my god," said Paige walking to Ellie, "you know you're out of place here."  
  
"I was invited," said Ellie.  
  
"Oops," said Paige spilling her drink on Ellie, "hope it didn't stain."  
  
"Look," said Hazel, "she's going to cry."  
  
**  
  
Ellie ran and Spinner followed.  
  
"Leave me alone Mason," said Ellie, "We're from two different worlds."  
  
She left.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Monday

REEL Life Now  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch**  
  
~~  
  
It was Sunday evening as Ellie and Ashley were on the phone with each other.  
  
"I hope by tomorrow everyone has forgotten about Friday night," said Ellie.  
  
"Not likely," said Ashley, "stuff like this stays big."  
  
"Will you have my back," said Ellie.  
  
"Of course," said Ashley, "what are friends for."  
  
**  
  
The next day at school was an important day as Sophomore Liberty VanZant got on the announcements to announce the King and Queen nominations for the Sophomore/Junior class Prom.  
  
"First," said Liberty, "for King we have Spinner Mason."  
  
Everybody cheered that Spinner was nominated.  
  
"And for Queen," said Liberty, "Paige Michelchuck."  
  
She continued reading the names.  
  
"And," said Liberty, "Ellie Nash."  
  
"What the Hell," said Ellie in her class."  
  
**  
  
Everywhere Ellie went that day she was told 'Congratulations' and 'You Have My Vote'.  
  
Every one was super nice to her until she got into Simpson's class.  
  
**  
  
"I don't know how you got nominated," said Paige, "but the joke will be on you when I win."  
  
"Trust me I was as surprised as you were," said Ellie, "honestly my the best girl win."  
  
"Uh," said Paige, "you know you put the "suck" in "liposuction"."  
  
"You put the "ooo" in "jiu-jitsu"," said Hazel.  
  
"Can you save the competing till after class girls," said Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Yes sir," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Prom is fast approaching and I intend to make it with someone," said JT.  
  
"OK," said Toby, "doesn't Liberty have that crush on you."  
  
"Please she's a geek," said JT.  
  
"No offence," said Toby, "but so are you."  
  
"Anyway," said JT, "as offended as I am who do you plan to take."  
  
"Well," said Toby, "even though we kind of split and even though she's a Freshman I asked."  
  
"Kendra," said JT.  
  
"Well her brother is in the running for King and probably will win," said Toby.  
  
"Everyone has a date but me," said JT.  
  
**  
  
After school that day Spinner found out where Ellie was hanging out with Ashley.  
  
"Ellie," said Spinner, "I'm sorry about Friday."  
  
"What for totally humiliating me," said Ellie, "and now for some reason that I'm nominated for Prom Queen which is probably your doing."  
  
"I'm Sorry Ellie," said Spinner, "for all of it, but maybe we could go out again just the two of us."  
  
"Um," said Ellie, "ok."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Politics

REEL Life Now.  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch** Minor SLASH this chap only (not who you think)  
  
~~  
  
Spinner and Ellie were going out on their second date. They were supposed to be alone however they would wind up with company.  
  
"I'm glad you gave me a second chance Ellie," said Spinner.  
  
"Yea," said Ellie, "now that I'm getting to know you I don't think your such a cynical person"  
  
"Thanks," said Spinner.  
  
Just then Ashley entered the place where the two of them were and headed to their table.  
  
"Hi guys," said Ashley.  
  
"Hi Ash," said Ellie.  
  
"Hey," said Spinner.  
  
"So have you dropped out of the race," said Ashley.  
  
"I don't think I am," said Ellie.  
  
"What," said Ashley, "I thought we were avoiding Prom all together."  
  
"Yea," said Ellie, "but now well I don't know I kind of want to go."  
  
"Want to go with me Ellie," said Spinner, "if you have no one else."  
  
"Ok," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
Time had passed since the afternoon when Spinner and Ellie went out. The race was getting close.  
  
"And the race for queen is starting to heat up," said Liberty over the PA, "will it be Paige or Ellie who takes the crown."  
  
**  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Kendra Mason was sitting in Simpson's room after school when Emma walked in.  
  
"Hi Em," said Kendra, "what brings you here."  
  
"Waiting for Simpson to take me home," said Emma, "you."  
  
"Testing out this new game," said Kendra, "I'm such a cyber geek I mean yes I'm a freshman but."  
  
"But what," said Emma.  
  
"I've never even reached first base," said Kendra, "at least I don't think I have."  
  
"Well," said Emma, "I can help."  
  
"Really Em," said Kendra.  
  
"Sure," said Emma, "If you don't mind practicing on one of your girlfriends."  
  
"You mean you," said Kendra, "why not."  
  
"Ok," said Emma, "just close your eyes and it will be over quick." Kendra closed her eyes as Emma gave her a kiss.  
  
"See that wasn't bad," said Emma.  
  
"It was nothing," said Kendra.  
  
"Ok," said Emma, "Lets do it again only this time I'll massage your tongue with mine and that's first base."  
  
They began to do that when Simpson entered.  
  
"Emma," said Simpson  
  
"It's not what you think," said Emma.  
  
**  
  
It was getting closer and closer to the date of the Prom. Two days before the big day was about to happen Ashley and Ellie were sitting talking.  
  
"How about this Ash," said Ellie.  
  
"What," said Ashley.  
  
"I was thinking that I might fly today/Just to disprove all the things that you say/ It doesn't take a talent to be mean/Your words can crush things that are unseen/So please be careful with me, I'm sensitive/ And I'd like to stay that way/," read Ellie.  
  
"That's Lyrics from a Jewel song," said Ashley, "before she sold out.  
  
"But it's meaningful," said Ellie.  
  
Just then Terri came over.  
  
"Hey Ash," said Terri, "um Ellie the guys need you."  
  
"Ok," said Ellie, "bye Ashley."  
  
"Bye," said Ashley.  
  
**  
  
Ellie entered the gym where the gang had been decorating for Prom.  
  
"This looks great," said Ellie.  
  
"Thanks," said Jimmy who threw some streamers at her.  
  
"Hey," said Ellie, "stop."  
  
"Ok," said Jimmy throwing more at her, "you want me to stop."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Sean," said Spinner, "I think I'm falling for her."  
  
"You're kidding right," said Sean, "it's just a bet."  
  
Just then Ellie turned around as Jimmy's mouth dropped.  
  
"Am I a bet?," said Ellie, " Am I a FUCKING BET?!"  
  
Just as Ellie was yelling Paige entered followed by Hazel.  
  
"You didn't think became popular for real," said Paige.  
  
"You did," said Hazel, "how sweet!"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
R/R 


	6. English Class

REEL Life Now.  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. ** Story Switch**  
  
~~  
  
It was the next day and Ellie was keeping a low profile after hearing that Spinner had been using her for a bet.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that to you," said Ashley.  
  
"I can," said Ellie, "I'm stupid all boys are jerks."  
  
**  
  
Later in class.  
  
"I hope you all finished your Poetry assignment," said Mrs. Kwan.  
  
"Ellie," said Ashley, "did you re write your poem last night."  
  
"Duh," said Ellie, "do you think I'd read a love poem about Spinner after what he did."  
  
"Ok," said Mrs. Kwan, "who would like to volunteers to read first.."  
  
When nobody raised their hand she looked around the classroom.  
  
"How about you Ellie," said Mrs. Kwan.  
  
"O-ok," said Ellie, "here it goes."  
  
Ellie stood up and turned to the front of the class.  
  
/Everybody's talking/But they don't say a thing/They look at me with sad eyes/But I don't want the sympathy/It's cool you didn't want me/Sometimes you can't go back/Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that/  
  
"Um," said Hazel interrupting, "Mrs. Kwan, she is plagiarizing lyrics from a Kelly Clarkson song."  
  
"You didn't Ellie," said Ashley.  
  
"You know what I've been going through," said Ellie.  
  
"I'm sorry Ellie," said Mrs. Kwan, "Plagiarism is a serious thing I'm going to have to fail you for this assignment."  
  
"That's ok," said Ellie.  
  
"And give you detention," said Mrs. Kwan.  
  
"Mrs. Kwan, "said Marco, "Ellie has been through a rough patch lately can't you let it slide just this once."  
  
"I guess so," said Mrs. Kwan.  
  
**  
  
AFTER CLASS.  
  
"Marco," said Ellie, "thanks for saving my ass back there but why."  
  
"I herd what happened with Spinner," said Marco.  
  
"Yea so," said Ellie, "I thought you weren't on good terms."  
  
"We kind of aren't," said Marco, "however I was wondering since now that your free will you be my date to prom."  
  
"But Paige," said Ellie.  
  
"We split," said Marco.  
  
"Oh," said Ellie, "and this isn't a set up or bet or anything."  
  
"I swear," said Marco, "so will you go."  
  
"Sure," said Ellie.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Prom

REEL Life Now.  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school. (The song PMS sings in this Chap is 'Take me Away' by Cristina Vidal from the movie Freaky Friday)  
  
** Story Switch** ~~  
  
It was Saturday. The day of the prom and Ellie was coming over to Ashley's to pick her up and go shopping for a dress.  
  
Ellie got to her house and Toby answered the door.  
  
"Hey vampire," said Toby, "your friends here."  
  
"Thanks," said Ashley.  
  
"By the way," said Toby, "Kendra and I both think her brother was a jerk using you."  
  
"Thanks," said Ellie.  
  
"Come on Ellie," said Ashley, "I mean unless you changed your mind."  
  
"No," said Ellie, "I'm still nominated and I'm going with Marco."  
  
**  
  
MEANWILE..  
  
"So Marco," said Jimmy, "I heard you and Paige split."  
  
"It's ok," said Marco, "I have a date tonight."  
  
"Who," said Jimmy.  
  
"Ellie," said Marco, "bet I wouldn't nail her at your party tonight."  
  
"Your on," said Jimmy.  
  
**  
  
At the mall Ellie was trying on dresses and came out with a black and white dress that looked like something from the twenties (AN: my friend had a dress like that for her Prom and she has red hair like Ellie so I thought it would look good)  
  
"That looks awesome," said Ashley, "too bad you didn't plan ahead and have your date were a zoot suit."  
  
"Duh," said Ellie, "until yesterday I thought I was going with Spinner."  
  
**  
  
LATER..  
  
It was that night and everyone had entered the gym were the Prom was being held.  
  
"This is like so lame," said Paige, "I mean why can't we have the dance at a country club or hotel."  
  
"Probably because it isn't our Senior Prom yet," said Hazel.  
  
"So," said Paige.  
  
Just then Spinner entered with Terri.  
  
"What the hell Spinner," said Paige, "I dumped Marco so we could go to this dance together."  
  
"Yea right," said Spinner, "you dumped him when you found out about Ellie."  
  
"Minor detail Hun," said Paige.  
  
Just then Ellie and Marco entered.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," said Paige, "so who's his rebound scank."  
  
"It's Ellie," said Jimmy.  
  
"E-Ellie," said Spinner, "wow."  
  
Just then Ashley ran in.  
  
"What are you doing here," said Ellie.  
  
"I forgot we had a gig tonight here," said Ashley.  
  
"And now," said Mr. Simpson, "a performance by Degrassi's own PMS."  
  
**  
  
/Yeah.. Yeah../Get up. Get out. /Move on, move on. There's no doubt. /I'm all-wrong. You're right. /It's all the same with you. /I'm too thin, too fat. /You ask why, so why, so why, so why, so why? /On and on and on and on. /On and on and on and on. /  
  
**  
  
"Isn't Ashley great," said Ellie.  
  
"Yea," said Marco looking at Paige the whole time.  
  
**  
  
/Don't wanna grow up. /I wanna get out. /Hey, take me away. /I wanna shout out. /Take me away, away, away, away. /Away.../Round and round, here we go again. /Same old start, same old end/. Turn my head, I turn back again. /Same old stuff never ends. /Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that. /I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before. /Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why. /Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. /  
  
**  
  
"So did you come stag JT," said Toby.  
  
"Yea," said JT, "don't laugh ok."  
  
"I'm not," said Toby.  
  
"You know," said Kendra, "Liberty went stag too."  
  
"Really," said JT.  
  
**  
  
/On and on and on and on. /On and on and on and on. /Don't wanna grow up. /I wanna get out. /Hey, take me away. /I wanna shout out. /Take me away, away, away, away. /Away.../Don't wanna grow up. /I wanna get out. /Hey, take me away. /I wanna shout out. /Take me away, away, away, away. /Away.../  
  
**  
  
"Say," said Emma, "I'm glad were back together."  
  
"Me too," said Sean.  
  
"I'm glad were together to Craig," said Manny.  
  
"I am too," said Craig.  
  
"Say we could always do that seventies couple swap thing," said Emma.  
  
"What," said Manny.  
  
"Oh," said Craig, "where you're with me and Manny is with Sean."  
  
"NAH," the four of them said."  
  
**  
  
/Don't wanna grow up. /I wanna get out. /Hey, take me away. /I wanna shout out. /Take me away, away, away, away. /Away.../Round and round, here we go again. /Same old story, the same old end. /Turn my head, I turn back again. /Same old stuff never ends/  
  
**  
  
the song ended.  
  
"Thanks girls," said Mr. Simpson, "And now the moment every popular guy who's made a Bet to turn a rebellious girl into prom queen has been waiting for."  
  
"My time to shine," said Paige.  
  
"The king," said Mr. Simpson, "Spinner Mason."  
  
Spinner headed to the stage to receive his crown.  
  
"And the queen is," said Mr. Simpson, "Paige Michelchuck."  
  
"Thank you," said Paige, "for all those who didn't vote for me what were you thinking.."  
  
**  
  
"Well I voted for you," said Marco.  
  
"That's kind," said Ellie.  
  
Say let's head to Jimmy's," said Marco.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
"Anyway," said Mr. Simpson stealing the mic from Paige, "the dance for the king and queen."  
  
**  
  
/ Have you ever been low/Have you ever had a friend that let you down (so)/When the truth came out/Were you the last to know/Were you left out in the cold/Cuz what you did was low/  
  
**  
  
Spinner realized the song as the one as Ellie used as her poem the other day and ran out of the dance.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. After Party

REEL Life Now.  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school.  
  
** Story Switch** ~~ Later That Evening at Jimmy's.  
  
JT, Toby, and Kendra had arrived early to the party and were hanging out together. All of a sudden Liberty walked in.  
  
"Um JT," said Toby, "I'll just leave you."  
  
"Yea," said Kendra, "will leave you."  
  
Soon Liberty came over.  
  
"I see your friends ditched you," said Liberty.  
  
"Doesn't matter," said JT, "I was the third wheel."  
  
" couldn't you get a date," said Liberty.  
  
"I don't know," said JT.  
  
"I don't know," said Liberty, "but it's not like I'm sexually impaired."  
  
"Huh," said JT.  
  
"I mean," said Liberty, "this one time, at band camp, I stuck a flute in my pussy."  
  
" Excuse me? ," said JT.  
  
"What, you don't think I know how to get myself off?," said Liberty, " Hell, that's what half of band camp is... sex-ed! So, are we gonna screw soon? 'Cause I'm getting kinda antsy."  
  
"Uh," said JT, "OK."  
  
JT and Liberty headed into an empty room. Meanwhile the party was in full swing as Spinner entered.  
  
"Jimmy," said Spinner, "where is Ellie."  
  
"She left man," said Jimmy, "so anyways I heard Paige won so pay up."  
  
"I refuse to pay," said Spinner, "I fell for her ad that's the noble thing to do."  
  
"Ok," said Jimmy.  
  
"Hey Marco works quickly," said Craig heading over.  
  
"Yea," said Manny, "do you see him with Hazel."  
  
"Yea," said Spinner, "I-I got to go."  
  
**  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"Say my name," said Liberty, "what's my name bitch."  
  
"Liberty," said JT, "Liberty."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	9. Sorry

REEL Life Now.  
  
I don't own DTNG or any of the movies I parody also I'm sorry if people are out of character. I'll post at the end of the story the movies that I parodied. Also I wrote this fic originally before I saw any season 3 and for story purposes Marco isn't gay and Toby has been around since elementary school.  
  
** Story Switch** ~~ On Monday after a long weekend of hangovers and gossip everyone was back at school.  
  
"So is it official," said Emma, "you and Liberty."  
  
"Yea," said JT, "were a couple now."  
  
"That's great you guys," said Manny, "no more third wheel."  
  
"Or fourth, or fifth," said Toby.  
  
"Shout up," said JT.  
  
**  
  
"So," said Ashley, "I still can't believe he did that to you."  
  
"I know," said Ellie, "he hands me a beer and then leads me to an empty bedroom."  
  
"And tried to have sex with you," said Ashley, "at least he was a gentleman and understood no meant no right."  
  
"Actually," said Ellie, "when he advanced on me I sprayed pepper spray in his face and ran."  
  
"Good for you," said Ashley.  
  
**  
  
Just then Spinner's voice came over the intercom.  
  
/Show me/how you want it to be/tell me baby/'cause I need to know now/oh, because/My loneliness/Is killing me /Ellie/I must confess/I still believe/ (still believe)/When I'm not with you I /lose my mind/give me a sign/hit me baby one more time/  
  
Spinner got cut of and all of a sudden they herd Raditch yelling at him and giving him detention.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my god," said Ashley, "the boy is head over heel in love with you."  
  
"Are you blind," said Ellie, "it was a joke."  
  
"I think it's not one anymore," said Ashley, "go here him out."  
  
"Ok," said Ellie.  
  
**  
  
AFTER SCHOOL.  
  
Spinner was sitting outside as Ellie walked by.  
  
"Mason," are you crazy," said Ellie.  
  
"In a way I am," said Spinner, "you see some assholes bet me to take out this really great girl."  
  
"Is that right?," said Ellie.  
  
"Yeah, but I screwed up," said Spinner, "I fell for her."  
  
"Well," said Ellie, "next time you screw up don't expect to serenade me over the intercom and make it all better."  
  
"No," said Spinner, "next time I'll hire an orchestra or skywrite I'm sorry, or send you roses or."  
  
"Just kiss me," said Ellie.  
  
~~~  
  
THE END 


	10. Movie Summary

REEL Life Now.  
  
~~  
  
Ok Here is a list of the movies either parodied or quoted in this story. I know I got Mixed review but I can honestly tell you I loved writing this it was my first ever Degrassi fic that due to a few problems I deleted and reposted. I would love to put out a sequel if I can get a plot and a few more movies to quote/parody  
  
~~  
  
Get Over it  
  
Can't Hardly Wait  
  
She's All That  
  
Bring It On  
  
American Pie  
  
American Pie 2  
  
Cruel Intentions  
  
10 Things I Hate About You  
  
~~  
  
Thanks Again for your support 


End file.
